This invention relates to wallets, and in particular, to a wallet reinforced to protect the contents from external forces such as crushing, dust, dirt, water and the like.
Nearly all men carry some type of wallet on their person. Such wallets are used to carry money, identification papers, credit cards, bank cards and the like. Although prior art wallets are adequate for this purpose in most instances, they are not adequate for people in certain fields or endeavors, such as the construction trades, firemen, camping, hunting, etc. In these fields and endeavors, people carrying the wallets are subject to often hostile environments containing, dirt, water, dust, and physical bumps and other external forces. The result of these hostile environments on prior art wallets are damaged and often ruined wallet contents, especially to credit and bank cards.